Lip application products usually contain flavoring and sweetening agents to mask any malflavor of ingredients in the product. These agents, however, frequently fail to effectively mask the malflavor.
European Patent Application No. 345,787 discloses a method for fabricating tablets by a wet granulation process. The process involves absorbing colloidal silicon dioxide onto an unpleasant flavored drug. Once the granulation process is completed, the mixture is dried in an oven, milled, and tableted. The resulting tablets each contain from 5 to 20 percent by weight of silicon dioxide based on 100 percent weight of the tablet.
World Patent Application No. WO 94/28870 discloses an improved chewable cold/sinus medication which is incorporated onto an absorbant material. The absorbant material contains from about 5 to about 95 percent by weight of silicon dioxide based on 100 percent weight of total drug adsorbate preparation.
There is a continuing need to provide taste-masking agents for malflavored lip and oral cavity application products.